


Winter Winds and Ice

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turgon, Elenwë, Idril, and ice. </p>
<p>He never thought it would end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Winds and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan-Flashworks, prompt "Elements".

“Ata! Ata, it’s cold out!” Turgon laughed as he swung Idril through the air.

Elenwë laughed from the doorway to the house as she watched. “You should bring her back in. Just because you and I don’t think it’s cold, doesn’t mean she won’t – she is more used to your city, and not the mountain.”

“But perhaps, darling, this is simply what we need to do to get her used to it? We wouldn’t want her to slip  
and fall in the snow,” Turgon said, grinning.

Idril laughed. “But Ata, you’d just have to carry me then!”

“Oh, I would?”

~

“Ata, I want Nana!” Idril cried from her perch on her father’s back. “Why isn’t she coming back? Ata, where is she?”

Turgon shook his head. “Just stay there, darling. It’s safer for you back there. You won’t slip and fall again.”

“Why isn’t Nana here? She said she was going to teach me how to be careful on the ice. I want her, not you!” Idril pounded her fists into her father’s back.

Fingon winced as he watched them, opening his mouth to speak, only to shut it when Turgon shook his head.

“She slipped into the ice, darling.”


End file.
